Lukes adventure 2
by zelda rox
Summary: This is the story of a boy who's T.V. entini was struck by lightning while he was playing his ocarina of time game and was given the power to go into any game.


Chapter 1

Aw mom

Beep... beep... beep... beep... "_Yawn" "_Luke breakfast is ready" "all right mom one minute" Luke got up and looked at the clock it was 10:00 am "aw man I'm going to be late!!!" Luke quickly brushed his long brown hair, put on his school uniform which awkwardly matched his dark blue eyes then he quickly bolted down the stairs. "Hunny school is can..." "Sorry mom cant talk gotta run" Luke said while dashing toward the front door. He whipped the door open then saw his new born 1 year old sister with blond hair green hair and a giant smile with great big dimples playing in the snow with his dad. "Luke why are you going to..." "Sorry dad I need to get to school" "but Luke..." before his dad could finish Luke was out of site. _Since the last event Luke figured a way around taking links body he can now make a new body and play along side link._ Luke got there in an amazing three minutes and without slipping on any ice to. "Hey where's every one???" Luke ran to the school doors and tried to open them they were locked. "Aw man I cant believe that it's a snow day" "_wait I can go play ocarina of time SWEET"_ Luke ran home and it only took one to two minutes. Luke bolted though the door ran up the stairs into his room and shut the door. "Yeah no school and a whole day of gaming". Luke turned on the game he went on his Luke file. With a zap and a giant flash of bright white light. In one second Luke was standing beside Link on their way to get the bombs in dedongo's cavern. Luke heard a faint voice "_Luke, Luke, Luke where are you Luke? I want to talk to you." _Luke's mother came in the room he could see her because of the giant screen seeing into his room "Luke are you in here ... hmmmm... that boy is always in here I guess he went some where... oh Luke, I wish that you wouldn't leave this game on. "No mom don't turn the game off" "hey that looks like my little Luke, oh well" She turned the game off, Luke shut his eyes, oh no I can't leave the game, link was frozen "link?!? LINK?!?!?" Luke ran around the room and he stopped in front of Link, Luke heard a faint guffaw coming from Link. Luke looked at Link, Link had a small grin on his face Luke made a face and link started to laugh harder "What's so funny?" "Your face, you should have seen your face" "Link you TALKED" Luke screamed "No the is a recording of what your going to say and me answering it" "wait, wait, wait, wait!!! So u can talk now right" "Yeah I always could its just I can't talk when the game is on, why what do you think I did when the game was off?" "Well I thought you would like sleep" "Sometimes that's what I do, but today I feel like talking to Zelda" "No I think we should go to like an archery shop see who is the better" "I rather see Zelda, Luke I really don't want to go to an archery gallery beca..." "Why are you Chicken? Link the scaredy cat would face a 13 year old in an archery match that will be good on your reputation wouldn't it?" "Your on Luke." On their way to the gallery Link ask Luke a question "Luke how do you go in and out of the games?" "Well first you have to imagine your self in to the game when and were so you can look at the screen and go beside you" "how do you get out?" "I just have to think were I was the moment I went in to the game and I appear there only not at the same time I left, but since the game is off I cant leave" "wow so your are stuck here right?" "well I guess but I think I might have a plan I think I can get struck by lightning so I gain more power or something like that" "You know as well as I do that there is no real lightning in here" "I know but I have to figure something out" "ok well lets have some fun before we go on this journey how about it Luke?" ".........well I guess I could get rid of some stress" Link paid the man the rupees and they started. The scores were Luke 4 out of 10 and Link 10 out of 10. "How about another round, eh Luke?" "Well... I guess I could lose another round then again I need the practice" Link was about to pay the man then a giant BOOM!! Came out of nowhere and shook the ground. Then with a swoosh the gallery's roof came flying off and it was a shadow Ganon and a big one at that "Link and friend..." "My name is Luke." "I have come to tell you a message from his majesty Ganondwarf he wishes to meet you in his castle but you must be their in one day or the castle will never be found and destruction will rain on your precious Hyrule." He left with a BANG! And was off to tell Ganondwarf the good news. "Luke we must get there and defeat Ganondwarf" "but link if I get out I can stop this" "you said you needed to get struck by lightning right?" "right" "and Ganondwarf's move is a ball of lightning am I correct" "yes that's true" "then cant you just go to the castle with me get zapped and return to your world?" "Yeah I can I never knew you were so smart" "I do my best" in a second they were of to Gannon's castle "wait... Link do you know were the castle is?" "No I thought you did" "oh no this is awkward" "yeah tell me about it" "well I remember that the Shadow Ganon went south-east" "so what are we waiting for?" "Well the mountains are in the way so" "well let's go around them" "ok why not it's no like 3 giant dedongos will come out of nowhere right"

NEXT CHAPTER JOEY THE DARK WIZARD


End file.
